Rolling bearing assemblies are used in a wide range of mechanical applications. Known rolling bearing assemblies include a plurality of rolling elements and a cage for supporting the rolling elements. It is desirable to increase the number of rolling elements in rolling bearing assemblies in order to support increased loads. However, this generally means increasing the overall size of the bearing. One alternative way to increase the bearing capacity while maintaining the same size is to decrease the circumferential distance between adjacent rolling element pockets so that additional rolling elements can be added. However, the crossbars cannot be overly thinned because the cage must maintain a certain minimum strength between the crossbar and a radially inner ring. It would be desirable to provide a cage that both maximizes a rolling element capacity and maintains a certain minimum strength requirement between the cage crossbar and the radially inner ring.